


weight on my shoulders

by Lunar_Eclipse48



Series: a series of writings where i compare dream smp characters to other things [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse48/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse48
Summary: Comparing Techno to Atlas of Greek mythology
Series: a series of writings where i compare dream smp characters to other things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055216
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	weight on my shoulders

Techno carries a weight on his shoulders.

It is there, no matter where he goes. 

_ Atlas was never evil.  _

_ He was punished for siding with his brother, a tyrant. _

_ For siding with  _ **_family_ ** _. _

The weight guides him.

It helps him through the toughest of decisions.

It tells him to stay calm no matter what.

_ It hurt. But not the way you think it would. _

The weight was painful.

But it was the only thing Techno could rely on.

Pain.

Perhaps this is why Atlas helped Hercules.

He would do anything to escape the pain.

But he ended up where he was before.

Carrying the weight of a thousand stars.

_ It hurt. _

_ It hurt to carry the stars on your back. _

_ It hurt to know you, of all people, had to carry the stories of the stars.  _

_ It hurt to carry the stars and know that you aren’t worthy of them. _

The weight is Techno’s greatest strength.

The weight is Techno’s greatest flaw.

He would do anything for the weight.

_ What do you carry, Technoblade? _

_ Phil. Wilbur. Tommy. Tubbo. _

_ My  _ **_family._ **

He would do anything for his family.

_ Would you hold up the sky for them, Atlas? _

_ I would. _

Maybe that was Techno’s downfall.

But on that fateful day, when Techno unleashed the withers,

the weight of the sky

shattered

into a thousand razor-sharp pieces.

Phil, Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy-

they all saw Techno stand up.

This time with nothing weighing him down.

_ “You wanna be a hero, Tommy?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> My writing is...not the best, so thanks for sticking with me!  
> I appreciate all feedback ^-^


End file.
